


Other Uses for Desks

by jillvalentine



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillvalentine/pseuds/jillvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Uses for Desks

**Author's Note:**

> Woops. I accidentally porn. I also suck at titles. And summaries.
> 
> Updated slightly from the ff.net version - I converted it to my usual writing style, and I changed a few details. Nothing too major.

It's late in the evening, and Jack has sent everyone home for the weekend.

Everyone except for Ianto.

They've just finished a game of hide and seek, (Jack had cheated, again) and now they're in Jack's office. Ianto is standig pressed against the desk, and the Captain stands between his parted legs, leaning down to look him in the eyes as their tongues tangle together in a messy kiss.

"Jack, please," he manages to force out, his cock standing at attention, and pressing into the immortal's side.

"Mm?" comesJack's reply as he nibbles at Ianto's earlobe, laying him down against the wooden edge. The corner presses into the small of his back, and Ianto lifts his hand to touch his lover's bare chest. He runs his fingers along the smooth surface, stopping to caress his hip. His other hand comes up to meet Jack's other hip and Ianto lets out a low growl as Jack leaves small bites down his neck.

"Jack, I need you," he groans, lurching his own hips upwards, grinding them against the Captain. He looks down and takes one of Ianto's hands, suckling on his fingertips.

"I want you to beg." he says in a husky whisper, and Ianto feels himself getting even more turned on. "Jack, I need you, I- oh god, Jack, please. I want you so badly," Jack lets Ianto's hand go, and presses a single finger into the Welshman's entrance, letting him adjust briefly before slipping another inside. Ianto gasps, and Jack curls his fingers around, feels  the man underneath him writhing in pleasure. 

"More, Jack," Ianto moans, "you fucking tease."

The immortal chuckles, and finally replaces his fingers with his own aching length, pushing in without warning, and moaning at the tightness.

"Oh, fuck!" Ianto's free hand slams on to the desk as he has no choice other than to quickly adjust to the sudden fullness. The hand still on Jack's hip pulls him forward, urging him to move. Jack pushes deeper until his entire length is buried in Ianto's ass. He grips Ianto's hips and begins to gently thrust into him.

"Harder, please. Oh god, Jack! Oh!" Ianto uses the desk as leverage to push himself upwards again, desperate for friction against his own cock. 

Jack begins thrusting harder, pushing Ianto's leg up onto his shoulder to better angle himself, and the slight change allows him to hit Ianto's prostate with each stroke. 

He lets go of Ianto's hips, and places his hands on the desk to stabilize himself, allowing himself to pound into the man below him, the sound of slapping skin barely audible amongst the cries of "Oh god" and the slurs of names.

"You're close, aren't you." he smirks. 

"God yes." He replies, and his hand slowly reaches for his throbbing member. 

The older man shakes his head, and pushes the hand away, pinning it to the desk, and Ianto knows that Jack wants it to be all him. 

Jack grips Ianto's length with his free hand, stroking it. He runs his finger over the slit and pumps into his fist. Ianto is rock hard and leaking, the roughness of Jack's hand making him squirm.

"Come for me, Ianto."

The Captain kisses him again; teeth grating, and tongues colliding, Ianto erupts into Jack's hand.

Jack looks down at the man underneath him, his lips swollen and parted, his chest glistening with sweat, bruises from fingertips at his waist, and his hair was falling out of its usual style, lying flat on his forehead. To him, Ianto looks beautifu. All strung out like this, and it's all it takes to send Jack to his climax. He moans loudly, exploding into Ianto, who squirms beneath him. 

Jack pulls out, slowly, and kisses him again. 

"That was amazing." Ianto remarks, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as Jack helps him off the desk. His back is red from the edge. 

"Yeah, won't be able to concentrate tomorrow without imagining fucking you senseless."

Ianto laughs, and Jack takes his hand.

"C'mon, let's go get cleaned up." He presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Ianto's mouth, and leads him off towards the shower.


End file.
